


FORBIDDEN

by funkmetalalchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, no flaming pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmetalalchemist/pseuds/funkmetalalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden desires bear the fruit of forbidden love. Levi and Erwin finally consummate a partnership that has been brewing for some time now. Will they be able to deal with the consequences? Or will this moment of passion only lead to unbearable pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FORBIDDEN

Erwin and levi were riding horses in the pink night sky. The horses neighed loudly and levi and eren looked at each other and got off at the same time. They walked back to the headquarters together and went to their room with the bunk beds.

“hey levi?” ermin said while they were getting ready for bed.

“what do you want, idiot.” Levi said angrily and quiet

“do you think I am handsome?” Erwin asked levi. Levi turned to look at Erwin and Erwin was naked as the day he was born!

“yes Erwin, you are very handsome, but why aren’t you wearing clothes?” levi asked

“because I want to do this.”Erwin said sexily

Erwin leaned in and kissed levi, his already-hard penis rubbing against the cotton of levi’s pajama pants.

“that feels so good, levi” Erwin moaned

“shut up, idiot. Take off my pants.” Levi said. Erwin took off levi’s pajama pants and slowly removed his underwear. Levi’s penis was HUGE! A foot long, at least.

“I know, it is a hideous deformity.” Levi said, his eyes sad.

“you are beautiful, levi” said Erwin, and he grabbed levi’s meat. He pumped it up and down quicker and quicker until levi came everywhere, his penis was huge!

“gross” said levi and he threw some of his cum at Erwin.

“I want to fuck you,” Erwin said and he ate the cum that levi threw at him. “you taste so good.”

“well hurry up and fuck me, dammit.” Levi said sarcastically.

Erwin leaned levi over the couch and stuck his fingers into levi’s asshole. Levi could not help but notice that there was dirt under erwin’s fingernails but he was putting those fingernails into an asshole so really who was the dirty one here

“im ready, just fuck me” said levi moaning and clenching his anus rapidly, his dick was already back to full size

“ok” said Erwin

Erwin stuck his member inside of levi and levi screamed in pleasure.

“oh god oh fuck you feel so good.” Levi moaned

Erwin just kept shoving his dick in there. Levi didn’t really know what to do with his hands so he started jerking himself off.

“god I’m gonna cum levi I’m gonna cum inside your ass” Erwin moaned

“do it” levi groaned while he touched his enormous power-dick

Erwin groaned loudly and came with a squelch inside of levi’s ass.

Erwin leaned in to kiss levi, but levi had already left.

“are you taking a shower”

“of course I’m taking a fucking shower that was fuckng disgusting you idiot gross man. But I love you.” levi yelled from the bathroom.

Erwin smiled up at the ceiling. He was going to like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry  
> [inspired by this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0)  
> THIS WORK IS ALSO AVAILABLE AS AN [AUDIOFIC!!!](http://congragulation.tumblr.com/post/79206151076/rickonstark-the-audiofic-version-what-is) Thank you so much Alex!!


End file.
